Psychottage !
by major-oniakai
Summary: Vincent se laisse mourir et Cid le retrouve. Les deux hommes vont se rapprocher mais aussi beaucoup douter... Enfin, surtout Cid qui ne sait plus où il en est...! Et quand Reeve s'en mêle... Yaoi. Chapitre 5 enfin ! Désolée de l'attente !
1. Chapter 1

Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait. Encore et toujours cette maudite pluie trempait le dehors de ses larmes froides. Vincent était sous la pluie. Il errait. Encore et toujours, comme l'âme en peine qu'il était. Les joies des humains, des autres, de ses amis, ce n'était pas pour lui. Non… Décidément pas. Il errait dans la plaine aux alentours de Nibelheim… Nibelheim, terribles souvenirs. Douleur, terreur, horreur, malheur. Nibelheim. Vincent soupira. Le fait d'avoir connu Avalanche lui avait réchauffé le cœur par un moment. Mais maintenant, tout était fini. Chacun était reparti vivre sa vie, le monde n'était plus en danger. Vincent haussa les épaules. Il ne devait plus être qu'un vague souvenir pour eux. Un frisson remonta de son bassin à ses épaules. Le froid. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Maudite pluie. La pluie, Nibelheim… C'était le pompon. Il en avait marre de vivre. Marre de traîner sa carcasse soixantenaire sur la face du monde. Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe mouillée. Il se roula en boule dans sa cape. Il se sentait complètement abandonné. S'il devait mourir sous cette pluie, aux alentours de Nibelheim, eh bien, que la mort vienne le chercher !!! Il attendit pendant des heures, sentant son corps se refroidir de plus en plus. Puis, plus rien.

Chaleur. Violente chaleur. Vrombissements. C'est l'enfer ? « Suis-je enfin mort ? » se demanda t-il. Il ouvrit ses yeux de sang. Violente lumière. Qui le contraint à vite les refermer. Une voix grave et rauque. Le diable ?

Des mains calleuses sur son corps. Vincent ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il était nu. On le frictionnait, on le réchauffait. « Où suis-je ? » murmura t-il. La voix lui répondit : « Dans la salle des machine de mon Hautvent, Vincent ! ». Une voix impossible à oublier, une voix de fumeur, l'accent de Rocket Town… « Cid !? »

Vincent tourna la tête pour dévisager l'homme qui prenait soin de lui. Blond aux yeux couleur de ce ciel qui affectionnait tant. Un sourire soulagé sur le visage.

« Putain tu m'as foutu les boules !!! J'ai bien cru que tu avais clamsé ! J'ai aperçu d'en haut ta cape dans l'herbe !!! Putain !!! Heureusement qu'elle est rouge !!! Je m'en serais trop voulu de pas t'avoir vu !!! Bon sang, j'ai tellement eu peur, mon vieux !!! »

Vincent était très pâle, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Son regard se voila et il s'évanouit. Trop de froid, trop de faim, trop d'émotions. Cid emporta le grand corps fin de son ami jusqu'à sa cabine. Tout en le portant, il s'étonna de la légèreté et de la maigreur de Vincent. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ? Arrivé dans l'étroite pièce, il le déposa doucement sur le lit puis le recouvrit de couvertures. Cid n'avait jamais vu Vincent aussi faible. Il se dépêcha de fouiller l'armoire à pharmacie que Shera avait soigneusement garnie. Il prépara une bonne Hyper Potion à Vincent et lui fit respirer un peu d'Ether. Puis décrocha une Materia de sa lance et commença un sort de Regen sur Vincent. Qui reprit rapidement des couleurs.

Une heure plus tard, Vincent ouvrait à nouveau les yeux. Il avait encore la tête un peu lourde mais il allait visiblement mieux, il n'était plus en danger. Vincent se sentait gêné : il pensait que tous l'avaient oublié. Apparemment pas Cid. Mais, Vincent pensa qu'il aurait fait pareil pour n'importe qui… Il soupira. Il voulut se lever mais se rendit compte qu'il était nu. Cid avait même enlevé sa protection métallique. Vincent contempla son bras gauche à la peau abîmée… Fichue Nibelheim. Cid entra dans la pièce et se réjouit du réveil de Vincent. Vincent détourna son regard. Il avait honte de sa faiblesse. Il était faible, nu, sans défenses. Il repensa à sa nudité… Cid l'avait déshabillé, touché son corps. Cela ne l'avait-il pas dégoûté de voir un corps de monstre ? Cid s'assit sur le lit et força Vincent à le regarder dans les yeux. Il murmura : « Je sais ce que t'es en train de penser. Tu me déranges absolument pas, tu vas rester bien gentiment te rétablir. Et si mon hospitalité te plaît pas, j'te balance par-dessus le pont supérieur. Compris ? »

Cid. Cid. Ses yeux bleus. Deux ciels dénués de nuages. Lui n'avait pas peur d'avancer. Lui n'avait pas peur de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Vincent se dégagea et murmura un timide « Merci ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cid lui balança dans la figure un paquet de tissu. Des vêtements. Ce n'étaient pas ceux de Vincent. Cid répondit à l'interrogation muette du brun : « Tes fringues sèchent ! J'avais jamais vu ça ! Elles étaient plus trempées que de l'eau, bordel ! ». Puis il sortit, sûrement pour encore sermonner le pilote. Vincent examina les habits. Un boxer, une paire de chaussettes, un marcel, un jean. Pas tellement son style. Mais il enfila tout quand même, heureux d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Sauf les chaussettes. C'était pas sa pointure. Certes, le marcel était ample, il n'avait pas la carrure de Cid, et le jean un peu large mais il était heureux de mettre ces fringues. Rester nu le gênait. Il sortit de la cabine et se dirigea vers la salle des commandes. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il avait tellement arpenté le Hautvent il y a quelques années ! Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, Cid l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et l'emmena s'asseoir sur une des banquettes du fond. Puis il arriva avec un plateau empli de nourriture. « J'suis content d'avoir quelqu'un pour partager mon repas ! Aller mange ! Et discute pas hein ? Tu dois reprendre des forces, t'es tout maigrichon, j'ai vu !! »

Ainsi Cid l'avait examiné. Il avait vu sa minceur morbide, ses cicatrices et tout… Vincent se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Cid soupira, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du grand brun. « Ouais je t'ai vu ! Ouais j'ai vu ton corps et alors ? Où est la honte ? » Vincent se retourna et gronda « Un monstre. Voilà ce que je suis. » Cid éclata de rire. Vincent sembla vexé. Puis se ravisa. Ce rire signifiait que le blond ne le considérait pas comme un monstre mais comme un humain. Il n'était pas un monstre pour au moins une personne. Pour Cid. Quelqu'un voyait enfin Vincent avant Chaos. Vincent sourit et murmura des « Merci » au pilote.

Cid le regarda avec des yeux étonnés et se demandait pourquoi il le remerciait. Il intima à l'ex-Turk de manger et ce dernier obéit sans broncher. Vincent était heureux de se mettre enfin quelque chose dans l'estomac. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues pâles du brun que remarqua rapidement le blond. Cid prit le visage de Vincent dans ses mains et essuya de ses pouces les larmes salées. « Ho ! Faut pas pleurer, hein ? » Les nerfs de Vincent craquèrent et il éclata en sanglots. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré ? 35 ans ? Cid attrapa Vincent et le serra fortement contre lui, le berçant doucement afin de le calmer. Vincent était pressé contre le corps musclé du pilote. Musclé et chaud, dégageant une odeur de tabac caramélisé, des bras protecteurs : Vincent se laissa complètement aller dans les bras de Cid. Cid. Son ami. Quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas oublié. Qui était venu à son secours. Cid. Qui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes comme à un enfant. Qui serrait Vincent, sentant les larmes de ce dernier mouiller sa peau hâlée à travers son t-shirt. Vincent. Un être frêle et fort, une statue de marbre aux pieds d'argile. Avec des longs cheveux noirs, une peau douce et pâle, des membres fins. Tout respirait la fragilité chez cet homme brisé. Sentant Vincent se calmer, Cid installa Vincent sur la banquette, puis lui colla une grande tape dans le dos lui signifiant « Allez, remets-toi ! T'es un homme ou pas ? » Vincent calma sa respiration saccadée et opina du chef. Cid sourit et lui dit « Je vais bricoler aux machines. Si t'as un problème, tu sais où me trouver, d'acc' ? » Puis il partit sans se retourner.

Vincent se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Il finit de grignoter un morceau de brownie. Vincent adorait le chocolat. Mais personne ne le savait. Où plutôt, toutes les personnes qui le savaient étaient mortes. Il s'allongea sur la banquette. Elle sentait le tabac. Cid avait dû souvent fumer ici. Cid. Il portait ses vêtements, avait dormi dans son lit, il l'avait déshabillé, soigné, nourri, consolé… Vincent soupira. Il regrettait que Cid ait interrompu l'étreinte. Vincent écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi de sa propre pensée. Il-était-très-bien-dans-les-bras-de-Cid. Vincent secoua sa tête pour chasser cette pensée mais le souvenir des bras de Cid était le plus fort. Cid. Mais qu'était-il en train de penser ? Qu'il était attiré par Cid ? Non, cela ne pouvait être ça ! C'était juste qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, voilà tout. Juste ça. Mais le visage de Cid, ses yeux bleus lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. Vincent s'efforça alors de penser à sa chère et tendre Lucrécia. En vain. A Yuffie. Le vide. A Aeris. A part la scène de sa mort, le néant. Et Tifa ? Rien du tout. Niet. Nada. Vincent passa sa main sur les yeux. Il avait besoin de repos. Il s'allongea alors sur la banquette et finit par s'endormir.

Cela faisait deux heures que Cid bricolait. Il était temps de voir comment se portait son patient. Il arriva à la salle des machines. Le plateau repas était vide, Vincent avait tout mangé. Tant mieux. Il s'était endormi sur la banquette. Cid sourit, attendri. Ses traits détendus, il ressemblait presque à un enfant. Vincent murmurait dans son sommeil. Il bougeait un peu, aussi. De sa voix grave et profonde, Vincent émit un « Cid… » d'un ton assez… Spécial. Cid se demandait s'il avait bien entendu. Vincent réitéra son murmure. Cid se figea. Apparemment, Vincent rêvait de lui. Et de façon pas très catholique d'après les murmures et soupirs qui sortaient des lèvres du brun. Cid était perplexe. Vincent… Lui qui n'aimait que Lucrécia et ce même à travers la mort… Vincent… L'aimait-il ? Tout du moins, il le désirait, ce qui était très différent. Cid tourna les talons et décida d'aller respirer un peu d'air frais sur le pont supérieur, maintenant que la pluie avait cessé. Cid s'étira à l'air libre et sortit une cigarette. Pour Cid, c'était ça, respirer de l'air frais. Il s'accouda à la balustrade et commença à faire le point de sa journée. Mais les murmures de Vincent lui revenaient en tête. Cid se sentait très gêné. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter les regards de Vincent sur lui, cherchant à déceler dans les yeux carmin la moindre parcelle de désir. Il y avait de quoi virer parano. Si ça se trouvait, cela n'était que dans l'inconscient de Vincent qui ne se rendait même pas compte de son attirance pour Cid… Cid préférait cette solution. Vincent ne savait pas ce qui se tramait dans son inconscient. Mais rien que le fait que l'inconscient du brun pense cela le turlupinait. Cid réfléchit que, si ça se trouvait, il désirait inconsciemment Vincent !!! Cid s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa clope. Lui ? Aimer les hommes !!! Jamais !!! Il fantasmait assez sur la généreuse poitrine de Tifa pour le savoir ! Mais Vincent était un homme empli de grâce, beau comme une fille… Cid se gifla. Il devenait dingue, il était au bord de la psychose. Il se répétait mentalement « Je suis un mâle et j'aime les nénettes surtout les bien roulées ! ».

Sans effet…

Cid sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro… Il attendit.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie vocale du directeur de la WRO. Laissez un message après le bip sonore et il sera pris en compte. Merci. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. » dit la voix de Cait Sith dans le répondeur. Reeve n'était pas dispo. De toute façon, personne n'est jamais dispo lorsqu'on en a besoin, pensa le blond. Mais contre toute attente, son portable sonna. Reeve.

« Allô Cid ? Tu voulais me parler ?

- Abruti, sinon je t'aurais pas appelé !!

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Il se passe des trucs bizarres, ici.

- Des monstres, des anomalies laissées par Hojo ?

- Il s'en prend pour une, je l'ai retrouvé en train de se laisser crever.

- Vincent…

- Ouaip' ! Et il est bizarre. Il commence à me foutre les jetons, ce type !

- Comment ça ?

- Ben… Euh… C'est trop long à t'expliquer par téléphone.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui payes.

- Ouais mais je vais pas faire payer les honnêtes citoyens pour mes problèmes. T'es où, je passe te chercher avec mon bon vieux Hautvent.

- Je suis actuellement à Junon.

- J'y suis presque ! Guette-moi ! Ciao ! »

Et Cid raccrocha au nez de son ami.


	2. Chapter 2

Reeve était pensif. D'habitude, Cid avait un ton posé, un peu moqueur. Là, il avait la voix qui tremblait. Vincent se transformait-il en Chaos ? Etait-il dans une phase suicidaire ? Cela inquiétait Reeve qui estimait beaucoup l'ex-Turk. Reeve se hâta d'aller à la piste d'atterrissage, tout en confiant à ses subordonnés le travail à accomplir. Reeve guetta le ciel plein de nuages. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il aperçut l'aérostat qui se dirigeait vers ladite piste. Il se demandait comment il allait retrouver les deux hommes. Cid apparut sur le pont, le salua d'un coup de tête et lui lança une échelle de corde. Reeve la saisit : mouillée et glissante. Pour grimper, il devait tirer sur ses bras. Il grimaça : son âge commençait à se faire sentir. Il était passé le temps où il était jeune et fringuant ! Des années de bureau avaient réduit ça à néant. Et puis, cette tenue n'était pas pratique pour ce genre d'acrobaties ! Reeve arriva enfin sur le pont et se dit que, finalement, il avait encore de beaux restes.  
Cid avait l'air pensif et semblait penser à toute vitesse. Reeve lui serra la main, Cid lui répondait distraitement.  
L'ex-cadre de la Shinra Inc. Lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Cid l'entraîna dans la salle des machines par le bras. Reeve n'avait même pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se retrouvait entouré de machines fumantes et brûlantes. Il enleva sa grande veste et la déposa près de la cape de Vincent qui séchait. Puis il dégrafa les premiers boutons de sa chemise, tellement la chaleur était vive ici. Cid s'assit sur une vieille caisse et lâcha « Vincent ne tourne vraiment pas rond… Pis moi non plus, j'crois bien… »

Reeve haussa les sourcils. Cid continua : « Ouais, voilà j'ai récupéré Vincent qui se laissait crever vers Nibelheim. Il était maigre, mais maigre !!!! Et trempé jusqu'aux os ! Sa peau était si blanche et si glacée ! Alors, pour pas qui ne meure de froid, je l'ai déshabillé et frictionné. Il était inconscient déjà ! Mais il gémissait doucement… Alors je l'ai porté dans mon lit et l'ai soigné et nourri. Mais… Mais… Il a craqué et s'est effondré en larmes dans mes bras ! Alors je l'ai câliné comme on console un gosse. Mais quand il a séché ses larmes, il avait l'air déçu de quitter mes bras ! Ca se voyait trop sur son visage ! »  
Reeve semblait surpris. Vincent… Vincent serait-il attiré par le pilote ?

Cid continua « Nan mais le pire, c'est quand il s'est endormi… J'crois qu'il fantasmait sur moi le con !!! Il… Il… Il prononçait mon nom… Et de manière… Bah… Euh… Tu vois quoi ? J'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin !  
- Je vois…  
- Alors ça me fout les boules !  
- Et toi… N'es-tu pas attiré par lui ? »  
Silence de Cid. Il réfléchissait. Et plus il cogitait, plus sa raison lui disait qu'il était attiré par Vincent, ses membres fins, sa peau douce, son teint de porcelaine, ses yeux de feu… Et la manière dont il avait prononcé son nom en rêve… !

A voir la tête du pilote, Reeve avait analysé la situation. Vincent était attiré par Cid mais ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Cid l'avait compris, lui, et ça le perturbait. Mais Cid n'osait pas s'avouer que le ténébreux brun l'attirait en retour. Il fallait agir. Reeve demanda à voir Vincent.  
Cid l'amena à la salle des commandes. Vincent était toujours assoupi, un sourire aux lèvres. Il rêvait encore.  
Reeve sourit intérieurement. Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour rapprocher ces âmes en peines. Et tant pis si Cid était marié ! Oui, vraiment, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Prétextant d'aller aux toilettes, Reeve passa dans la minuscule salle de bain histoire de préparer un plan. Une douche, un loquet, un système qu'on pouvait trafique… Cela était parfait pour l'ex-ingénieur qui avait trouvé son plan. Le plus dur serait d'amener ces deux hommes au même endroit sans qu'ils ne découvrent la supercherie. 

Déjà, il alla rapidement trafiquer le système de la douche pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Puis bricola le loquet pour qu'il puisse le verrouiller de l'extérieur. Et revint vers les deux autres. Vincent s'était réveillé et Cid mâchonnait furieusement un mégot. Cid lui hurla dessus qu'il en avait mis du temps. Il était très tendu. Reeve s'excusa piteusement, prenant garde à ne pas sourire involontairement. Une heure plus tard, qui sembla une éternité pour le patron de la WRO, Vincent alla prendre une douche. Un quart d'heure après, Vincent en sortait détrempé en serviette et allait chercher Cid car l'eau ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Cid grogna et se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau, suivi des deux hommes. Reeve restait en arrière. Cid arriva, constata les dégâts et éructa quelques jurons colorés. Sous le jet d'eau chaude intarissable, il essayait de comprendre qu'est-ce qui bloquait la fermeture de l'eau. Cid était trempé : son t-shirt bleu moulait son corps musclé et son pantalon le collait. Cid gueula qu'il avait besoin d'une main supplémentaire et Reeve suggéra innocemment à Vincent d'aider le blond car il était déjà détrempé. Vincent s'engouffra dans la douche, prêter main-forte au pilote.

Puis il entendirent la porte se refermer et un « clic » sonore. Cid se retourna, plaqua Vincent contre le mur au passage, et essaya de déverrouiller le loquet. En vain. Cid tambourina à la porte, insultant Reeve de tous les noms possibles et imaginables tandis que Vincent essayait de retenir sa serviette qui tombait de ses hanches. Vincent ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de feu du corps du pilote mis en valeur par ses vêtements mouillés. Il commençait à avoir chaud et à imaginer certaines choses… Cid, sentant un regard sur lui, se retourna brutalement pour voir Vincent quasiment nu, des gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur sa peau pâle, le dévorant de ses yeux pleins de désir. Cid déglutit difficilement et essaya de ne pas espérer que la serviette de Vincent chute… Vincent sourit. Il percevait le désir que Cid tentait de refouler. Il prit ça comme une invitation. Et se rapprocha de Cid qui se colla contre la porte, paniqué. Tout en Vincent était sensuel et une invitation à la débauche : ses lèvres légèrement charnues, son corps, ses yeux… Et Vincent se rapprochait. Vincent saisit la main de Cid et la posa sur son torse, l'invitant à se balader. Cid était hypnotisé par les grands yeux rouges de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Qui se rapprochait… Qui se pencha sur lui pour lui mordiller le cou et les épaules. Collé contre Cid à présent, Vincent jouait avec le pilote. Sa langue se promenait sur son cou, ses oreilles, ses épaules. Cid ne le repoussait pas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rien ne m'appartient !!! (dommage...)**

**La température commence à monter... Hihihihihi...**

* * *

La serviette de Vincent chu. Révélant entièrement aux yeux de Cid le corps magnifique de Vincent. Vincent qui se collait au blond, lui faisant sentir son désir de lui contre lui. Cid déglutit avec difficulté. Vincent se recula et lui demanda « Tu ne l'as jamais fait avec un autre homme ? » Cid rougit et baissa la tête en signe de négation. Vincent sourit. Cid hésita avant de demander « Et toi… Tu l'as… ? Enfin… » Vincent sourit à nouveau et se pencha sur lui en lui chuchotant à l'oreille que sa toute première fois c'était avec Veld… Cid écarquilla les yeux et imagina Vincent avec l'ex-leader des Turks. Cela était difficile, lorsqu'il avait connu Veld, ce dernier était déjà un homme d'âge mûr. Il avait du mal à imaginer tous les deux, jeunes, en train de se faire des câlins. Mais ce qu'il pouvait imaginer l'attirait fortement et attisait un feu en son corps. Vincent s'était rapproché, caressant du bout des doigts le tissu mouillé du t-shirt de Cid. Il se pencha sur son visage et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres roses du blond. Puis continua à saupoudrer les lèvres du pilote de petits baisers auxquels il répondait avec enthousiasme.

Derrière la porte, Reeve souriait. Il était parvenu à faire oublié sa présence et pensa à leur laisser un peu d'intimité une fois la relation entamée. Il déserta alors la salle de bain, laissant les deux presqu'amants ensembles.

Cid et Vincent s'embrassaient dorénavant passionnément, toute gêne disparue. Vincent glissa ses doigts sous le haut mouillé de Cid pour le lui enlever. L'eau chaude coulait toujours, les maintenant dans une atmosphère humide et brumeuse. Le t-shirt de Cid fut jeté à terre et Vincent pût se coller à même la peau de son pilote. Une peau hâlée de quelqu'un qui aime travailler au soleil. Vraiment attirante. Ressoudant son bassin à celui du blond, il put constater que le pilote s'excitait aussi. Vincent lui mordilla le cou pour l'exciter un peu plus. Cid soupira. Il adorait les mordillements doux de Vincent. Et le fait qu'il frotte son entrejambe à la sienne aussi, accessoirement. Vincent avait passé ses longues mains fines sur les fesses de Cid, les lui caressant doucement. Comprenant ce que voulait Vincent, Cid déboutonna son pantalon et Vincent l'aida à le faire choir au sol. Cid ne portait plus qu'un sous-vêtement détrempé qui mettait en valeur son érection. Vincent chercha une autorisation dans les yeux du blond avant de passer sa main sur la bosse et la caresser. Cid ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche sous le plaisir. Un gémissement perla sur ses lèvres et Vincent accentua sa caresse. Puis, à bout, il baissa violemment le sous-vêtement de Cid pour caresser à pleine main la virilité dressée de ce dernier. Cid fut surpris mais il oublia vite sous le plaisir procuré par cet acharné de Vincent. Puis il chopa vigoureusement le poignet de Vincent, lui intimant d'arrêter. Il força Vincent à se pencher et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Pourquoi on n'en ferait pas profiter à ce bon vieux Reeve ?

- T'oublies qu'on est enfermés…

- J'ai entendu qu'il a déverrouillé, tout à l'heure… On va aller le surprendre et lui faire profiter…

- Aha… Une façon comme une autre de le remercier, en somme toute !

- Vincent… Tu causes comme un vieux !

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai 25 ans de plus que toi ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. C'était la première fois que Cid entendait rire Vincent et cela était très agréable. Il avait un rire chaud et grave, très apaisant…

Après ce fou rire, il levèrent le loquet et se faufilèrent et dehors de la douche, nus et ruisselants d'eau. Reeve s'était étendu sur la banquette de la salle des commandes et s'était assoupi. Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres des deux hommes, tels deux prédateurs. Ils approchèrent sans bruit l'homme endormi et commencèrent à lui déboutonner le reste de sa chemise. Reeve gémit dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. La chemise ouverte, les deux hommes se concertèrent du regard avant d'entreprendre de lécher le torse de leur ami. Cela faisait bizarre de lécher le torse d'un homme pour le blond mais dut admettre que cela n'était pas désagréable. Reeve se réveilla en sursaut, constatant qu'il y avait deux hommes nus accroupis près de lui qui l'avaient à moitié déshabillé et qui lui faisaient des trucs pas nets. Reeve essaya de se reculer mais il fut plaqué contre la banquette par Vincent. Pendant que Cid dézippait le pantalon de Reeve. Reeve essayait de se débattre mais Vincent lui susurra à l'oreille « C'est notre façon à nous de te remercier, cher ami. Détends-toi et profite avec nous… ».

Reeve rougit comme une pivoine. Les mecs, ce n'était pas son truc. Il avait peur. Il avait honte. Et Vincent qui lui disait de se détendre en lui caressant le corps. Et Cid qui lui souriait d'un air gentil… Reeve soupira et baissa les yeux : ils avaient gagné. Vincent lui murmura « Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets. ».

Puis entreprit de mordiller les lobes des oreilles de l'ex-cadre de la Shinra. Et de lui lécher le cou. Cid, lui, était revenu se coller contre Vincent. Il l'entourait de ses bars musclés, pressait son corps dans son dos, faisant frotter sa virilité entre les fesses du ténébreux. Vincent embrassait Reeve qui hésitait à répondre à ses baisers. Les mains du grand brun se baladaient toujours sur le torse de Reeve, cherchant les zones sensibles. Puis s'attaqua au boutons de chair qui affleuraient et qu'il effleura doucement du bout des doigts. Reeve soupira et Vincent en profita pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'antre humide de Reeve, cherchant sa langue pour danser avec la sienne.

Reeve commença par être réticent mais Vincent sut se montrer convainquant et emmena leurs langues en une danse rapide et sensuelle. Reeve se sentait honteux. Cid et Vincent sentaient la gêne de Reeve, et faisaient tout pour ne pas le brusquer. Pendant que Vincent et Reeve s'embrassaient, timidement Cid porta la main à l'entrejambe raide de Vincent pour la frôler du bout des doigts. Cela était étrange pour lui de caresser un autre sexe que le sien. Puis il poussa un peu plus ses caresses et Vincent étouffa un gémissement dans le bouche de son autre partenaire. Puis s'en détacha, souffle erratique. Cid remonta ses mains jusqu'au torse de Vincent pour le caresser, tout en lui déposant des petits baisers sur la clavicule. Reeve porta ses mains à son visage tout en pensant qu'il était en train de faire une des plus belles conneries de son existence.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre... Lemon !!! Alors laissez des reviews si vous voulez la suite !!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! (dommage, j'aurais bien voulu Cid xD)**

**Attention, lemon time !**

* * *

Vincent invita Reeve à se poser par terre, ce qui serait plus pratique. Les deux hommes le débarrassèrent de sa chemise puis se mirent chacun d'un côté. Reeve était dorénavant à genoux, Vincent lui suçant la peau du cou d'un côté, Cid lui mordillant l'oreille de l'autre. Audacieusement, Cid redescendit vers le torse du supplicié et commença à lui lécher les mamelons. Reeve aspira une grande bouffée d'air de surprise. Puis la relâcha sous la forme d'un long soupir, les pommettes en feu. C'était divin, pensa Reeve. Même Elena, même Scarlet ne lui avaient pas procuré autant de plasir et d'excitation. De plus, avec ce petit goût de trangression… Reeve se délectait. Hop ! Abandonnée la honte ! Autant en profiter un maximum, se disait-il.

Vincent, sentant l'excitation de Reeve monter en flèche, se décida à porter la main au niveau de l'entrejambe du brun. Il la sentit dure. Reeve donnait même des coups de bassin, réclamant des caresses à cet endroit. Vincent sourit. Et passa ses mains dans le pantalon de Reeve qui semblait ravit que le démon s'occupe de lui de la sorte. Reeve commença à caresser Cid pour constater que c'était aussi agréable de caresser un bel homme. Reeve approcha son visage de celui du pilote et lui prit les lèvres en un ardent baiser. Maintenant, Reeve semblait désinhibé et même, carrément insatiable. Vincent finit de déshabiller Reeve et envoya valser les vêtements un peu plus loin. Tous trois étaient sur le même pied d'égalité maintenant : nus et considérablement excités. Vincent allongea Reeve qui se laissa faire sans broncher, lui écarta les jambes et commença à titiller sa virilité du bout de la langue. Reeve adorait et en demandait plus à Vincent. Pour assouvir ses pulsions dues à un trop-plein de testostérone, il intima à Cid de s'agenouiller juste au-dessus de lui et de mimer sur le sexe du blond ce que Vincent faisait sur le sien. On n'entendait que les murmures rauques de Cid, les deux autres étant trop occuper pour dire quoi que ce soit. Tous trois étaient excités de faire ça comme ça, comme des bêtes, à même le sol. Un long gémissement mourut sur le membre de Cid lorsque Vincent prit entièrement le sexe de Reeve en sa bouche. Vincent faisait des vas et viens furieux sur le membre de Reeve qui éprouvait trop de sensations pour pouvoir les mimer sur le membre du blond. Reeve était cambré, cuisses écartées, les mains dans les cheveux de Vincent, lui imposant un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Sa bouche était entrouverte et des râles en sortaient. Cid s'en alla et vint plutôt s'occuper du brun aux yeux rubis en lui l'achant et mordillant la peau du dos. Vincent frissonnait sous les caresses de Cid. Puis brutalement, Vincent se redressa laissant Reeve, frustré au possible, lui lancer un regard meurtrier. Vincent lui répondit par un sourire. Il tendit ses doigts à Cid pour qu'il les lèche et entreprit de préparer Reeve. Reeve en frémit d'excitation. Son fantasme le plus caché allait se réaliser. Il allait se faire prendre, se donner totalement, soumis à son seme. Lui qui était un homme de pouvoir le jour, en rêvait chaque nuit. Un doigt humide s'infiltra en lui. C'était tellement excitant ! Il n'avait pas mal, ça tirait un peu… Vincent commença de légers vas et viens pour détendre l'anneau de chair. Cela chauffait, ce n'était pas désagréable. Il attendait la suite. Cid observait, mi-curieux, mi-inquiet. Vincent se retira et présenta à l'entrée deux doigts enduits de salive. C'était plus difficile. Cela tirait atrocement. Vincent faisait des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts pour détendre son intérieur. Reeve avait l'impression que ça le déchirait en deux. Mais il ne fait pas paraître sa douleur, il voulait absolument continuer. Vincent se retira une nouvelle fois pour présenter cette fois-ci trois doigts à son entrée. Entrée assez difficile, Reeve ne put empêcher une grimace de douleur. Cid commença alors à lui caresser le sexe pour le distraire et le détendre. Reeve respirait par grandes inspirations. Il fermait les yeux, se concentrait sur le plaisir plutôt que sur la douleur. Lorsque Vincent jugea que Reeve était suffisamment préparé, il se retira, enduisit de sa salive son membre douloureux de désir et le fit entrer doucement en Reeve qui serrait les dents. Il avait l'impression qu'une épée le coupait en deux. Dans ses fantasmes, il n'avait pas si mal ! Puis Vincent fut entièrement inséré en lui. Vincent, qui sentait la chair se contracter et palpiter autour de lui. Vincent avait prit le relais de Cid et caressait le membre endolori de Reeve. Puis chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Cid…

Cid avait l'air abasourdi par ce que Vincent lui avait demandé. Pas que cela lui déplaisait, non ! Mais il se demandait si c'était réellement faisable.

Vincent lui avait demandé de le prendre aussi pendant qu'il était en Reeve. Alors Cid se positionna derrière Vincent et lui releva le bassin. Il commença à préparer Vincent qui émettait des râles de plaisir plutôt que de douleur. Cid lui demanda, perplexe : « Dis Vincent ? Heum… C'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça avec un homme, hein ?

- Non… Continue… Non, d'ailleurs ma toute première fois était avec un gars… Hmmm… Puis finalement je suis retourné vers le gente féminine…

- Ah… C'est pour ça que je sentais que tu avais déjà un peu d'expérience… dit Reeve.

- Oui… Ah Cid oui ici… ! Oui quand j'étais jeune, on a pas mal fait de trucs avec Veld…

- Veld !!!! s' étonna Reeve,

- Dans le temps… Nous n'étions pas si sérieux ! C'était le bon temps… Veld avait un si beau corps… Aaaaah !!! »

Vincent n'en dit pas plus, Cid avait touché un point sensible qui avait fait se cambrer son uke. Vincent haletait et essayait de ne pas trop bouger en même temps pour ne pas faire mal à Reeve. Sur la demande de Vincent, Cid finit par entrer en lui. Sentant la chair palpitante entourer son membre, il fut parcouru par un délicieux frisson de plaisir. Puis commença des vas et viens. Sur lesquels Vincent se cala pour faire de même avec Reeve.

C'était la première fois que Cid couchait avec un gars. Enfin là… C'était avec deux. Ses meilleurs amis qui plus était. Il se demandait vraiment s'il faisait une connerie. Il trompait quand même Shera ! Sa femme ! Depuis un an ! Et avec des hommes !!! Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait si elle apprenait ? Elle le quitterait ? Cid grimaça à cette pensée… Ce serait trop injuste !!! Il l'aimait tellement ! Et pourtant, il était ici-même en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec deux gars. Et que là, Vincent lui demandait d'accélérer la cadence… Cid ne put s'empêcher de penser que Vincent était bien plus étroit que sa femme… Et que ce qu'il faisait ne lui déplaisait pas du tout… Pourquoi fallait-il choisir ??? Pourquoi les gémissements de Vincent sous lui l'excitaient ? Pourquoi ???

Vincent sentait Cid se mouvoir en lui. Lentement. Trop lentement à son goût. Il voulait des sensations fortes. Il sentait le « vrai » Vincent revenir en lui. Le Vincent qui s'était engagé chez les Turks sur un coup de tête, interrompant d'un coup ses brillantes études de médecine, au grand dam de son père… Le Vincent qui était partant pour toutes les missions périlleuses… Le Vincent qui avait couché avec Lucrécia alors que son mari, Hojo, était dans la pièce d'à-côté… Le Vincent qui n'avait pas hésiter à sacrifier sa vie pour tenter de sauver Lucrécia et son enfant… Il redevenait l'homme avide de vivre. Essayer, tester, s'amuser et se sentir vivre. Il se retrouvait petit à petit…

* * *

**Laissez une review si vous voulez la suite... Le lemon n'est pas fini...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolée pour le temps, enfin, ce chapitre et le suivant sont terminés depuis... 2 ans xD**

**Mais bon, j'ai jamais trouvé le temps ni la motivation pour la suite...**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**Reeve sentait tout son corps vibrer de douleur. Vincent était vraiment une bête sauvage. Mais cette douleur s'apaisait au fur et à mesure… Et là, ça devenait comme dans ses rêves. Les frottements en lui faisaient monter en lui une douce chaleur. Il ferma les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait un jour imaginé passer à l'acte. Et avec deux hommes. Deux amis, en plus ! Cid et Vincent… Le rouge et le bleu… Lui était le violet. Pas aussi mélancolique que Vincent mais pas aussi énergique que Cid. Vincent qui commençait à être sacrément énergique et qui lui offrait que ce Cid était en train de faire en lui. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres. Vincent s'en prenait aussi à son membre… Reeve sourit : il était en train de faire une belle connerie… !

* * *

Quelques minutes de ce traitement plus tard, Reeve se libéra entre son ventre et celui de Vincent. Vincent ne se retira pas de lui pour autant et continua à aller et venir violemment en lui, réclamant que Cid en fasse de même en lui. Vincent imaginait Cid derrière lui. Ses muscles, son torse hâlé. Il se concentrait sur la force de Cid, qui lui procurait tant de plaisir… Vincent se cambra, renversant la tête, sortant de Reeve, les yeux écarquillés : Cid frottait de plus en plus vite et fort sur son point sensible… Il s'effondra sur Reeve en gémissant, jamais il n'avait tant ressenti de plaisir… Chaque mouvement en lui le faisait gémir… Un moment, il se cambra, tous muscles contractés pour se libérer sur Reeve dans un râle rauque. Sentant Vincent se contracter autour se lui, Cid se libéra en lui dans un grognement étouffé. Avant de basculer en arrière et s'allonger à même le sol. Tous trois étaient à bout de souffle.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Cid se releva et fila vers l'arrière du Hautvent. Les cabines. Sa cabine. Il s'assit sur son lit. Là où avait dormi Vincent, pensa t-il. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et commença à pleurer. En demandant pardon à Shera. Il culpabilisait. Il s'était marié avec elle, il l'aimait et pourtant… Il l'avait fait. Il se sentait sale, misérable… Il ne méritait pas la confiance de Shera. On frappa à sa porte. Vincent. Vêtu seulement de la chemise de Reeve ouverte. Qui venait le consoler. Il s'assit à côté de lui, lui souleva le menton de l'index, et l'interrogea du regard. Cid détourna la tête. Vincent dit alors :  
« Alors comme ça tu culpabilises ? Hmm, ce n'est pas le Cid que je connais, ça.  
- Va te faire foutre !  
- J'en reviens. Tu ne te rappelles plus ?  
- Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour ?  
- Tu me connais mal…  
- Eh bien toi aussi tu me connais mal alors fous moi la paix !  
- Pas envie. »  
Cid se retourna et donna un violent coup de poing à Vincent. En pleine mâchoire. Un goût métallique dans la bouche du brun. Vincent sourit, en massant sa joue douloureuse.

« Ca, c'est le Cid que je connais.  
- Connard.  
- Bon, pourquoi tu culpabilises ?  
- Fais-moi pas chier.  
- Pfff…  
- Bon, je culpabilise parce que tu vois, j'ai épousé Shera.  
- Et alors ?  
- Comment ça « et alors ? »… ?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? T'as le droit de te faire plaisir de temps à autres !  
- T'es sûr que tu es Vincent ? Reno, sors de ce corps !  
- Tu me connais vraiment mal, Cid… A l'époque où j'étais Turk, j'étais… Plutôt bon vivant, on va dire !  
- J'ai du mal à imaginer…  
- Si tu savais ce qu'on a pu faire avec Veld… Hohoho !  
- Je n'ose même pas imaginer…  
- Alors c'est pour ça que tu culpabilises ? Mais elle est pas morte, ta femme !  
- Encore heureux !  
- Pense à moi qui culpabilise pour avoir laisser mourir Lucrécia et dû tuer mon fils…  
- Lucrécia t'a pardonné et Sephiroth est le fils d'Hojo !  
- Sephiroth était mon fils ! Lucrécia me la dit ! Il est né de notre liaison…  
- Ah… Et puis, c'est Cloud qui l'a tué, pas toi !  
- Je l'ai traqué avec vous… C'est du pareil au même !  
- Que te dire… ?  
- Que t'as pas à culpabiliser et que… TU FRAPPES VACHEMENT FORT !! »

Vincent repoussa Cid sur le lit et grimpa à califourchon sur le blond. Il passa ses mains fines sur le torse musclé su blond en murmurant « Tu vas payer ton coup de poing, mon cher Cid… ». Puis, bloquant les poignets du blond sur le lit, il se pencha sur lui pour lui mordre les lèvres au sang. Cid cria de douleur et essaya de se débattre. En vain. Vincent était beaucoup trop fort. Malgré son corps fin -voire maigre ces derniers temps- il avait encore la force herculéenne des démons sommeillant en lui. Pourvu qu'ils ne se réveillent pas ! Là, il risquerait de passer un sale quart d'heure voire pire, d'être déchiqueté sur place…  
Maintenant les deux poignets de Cid d'une seule main, il enleva sa chemise de l'autre et s'en servit pour attacher les mains du pilote… Puis l'attacher aux barreaux du lit. Cid protesta et essaya de se débattre en vain. Vincent était un ex-Turk et était donc passé professionnel dans l'art d'immobiliser ses victimes. Sans compter sa force… ! Il essayait de donner des coups de pied à Vincent mais ce dernier, à califourchon sur lui, n'en avait cure. Il était bien trop occuper à lécher le sang des lèvres du blond avec délices. Puis à essayer de faufiler sa langue dans la bouche de l'homme sous lui. Voyant qu'il ne le laissait pas faire, Vincent se redressa. Pour mieux redescendre vers ses oreilles et lui murmurer « J'adore quand on me résiste… ». Et les lui mordiller avec passion. Puis il lui avoua : « Cet après-midi, j'ai fait un rêve. C'était comme cela. Tu refusais de te soumettre. Et… Ca m'excitait terriblement. A force de douces tortures, tu me suppliais que je te prenne… Je n'avais pas fait de si agréable rêve depuis des années, Cid… ».


End file.
